1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary napkin which is used to absorb the flow from vagina during menstruation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the recent tendency towards the intake of foods high in calories, children grow very quickly so that menarche or the first menstruation occurs at relatively earlier ages. It has not become infrequent that girls at the third or fourth grades experience menarche.
Each menstrual period is very troublesome for women and almost all the women are in a depressed mood during menstruation.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sanitary napkin comprising a soft paper case or outer shell 1 with absorbent pad 2. The ends 3 and 4 of the soft paper case 1 are sealed. The appearance of such sanitary napkin is very uninteresting and flat so that young women feel more melancholy to use such a sanitary napkin.